Fate
by somethingstartedcrazy
Summary: Fate is a very strange force of nature. Unique and unexpected, it has the power to alter your life instantly, forever and always. My very first story. I know it gets repetitive, its supposed to be that way. Finn/Quinn, Finn/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was onstage. Not an unusual act, especially not for Rachel, who lived to be onstage. To sing, to dance, and to be without a care in the world. Once she stepped onto the stage, nothing mattered. It didn't matter that she got a slushie to her face every single morning. It didn't matter that she has no real friends. So what if she grows old and alone? She'll be a star. The pride of Ohio. The one that made it out, and actually _achieved_ her dreams. The envy of America, maybe even Europe. When she hit that first note, that first crucial note, nothing existed but her, the stage, and the music. She existed for this feeling, and whenever she wanted to forget, she came to the stage. "There's no business like show business..." To Rachel Berry, nothing can be truer.

Rachel Berry was singing. It didn't matter what she was singing; the ABC's, the "Friends" theme song, or a Broadway classic. All that mattered was that she was singing. She sings to escape. She sings to receive praise. She sings to ease the pain. She sings to forget. She sings because that's what she's best at, and it's all she's ever known. It's her destiny, decided for her by her dads. Rachel loved them both to death, and she couldn't ask for better dads. But lately, she's been thinking. Thinking about why she's destined to sing. Thinking about life. Thinking about love. Thinking about _him._ Thinking about _him _and _her._ Thinking about _him _and _her, together._ Thinking about _him, her, and their unborn child. _The unborn child _she's _carrying. The unborn child _he _helped father. The unborn child that will keep _him _and _her_ together, until death do them part. Thinking about how _"he"_ is none other than Finn Hudson, and how _"she" _is his perfect, blonde, cheerleader girlfriend.Thinking about how she, Rachel Berry, will never be able to call him, Finn Hudson, hers.

Rachel Berry was crying. She knows she shouldn't be, for a number of reasons.  
1) She cries because Finn wasn't really hers to begin with, so why does she care?  
2) She cries because she knows it's more than lust that she feels for Finn.  
3) She cries because she knows he doesn't, never did, and never will feel the same way about her.  
4) She cries because she knows he feels that way about Quinn.  
5) She cries because she's about to admit defeat.

Rachel Berry was walking. Rachel has numerous walks. The Strut, reserved for exiting with dignity. The Flounce, reserved for flirting. The Red Carpet, reserved for, well, the red carpet. The Stomp, reserved for stomping out of glee rehearsals. The Tiptoe, used to spy on people without being noticed. The Everyday, reserved for everyday walking. And finally, The Slump, reserved for giving up. She hardly ever slumped. It was bad for your posture, which is important if you want to be a star as badly as she did. But right now, it was pretty obvious she was slumping. Why? Quinn Fabray had won. And allowing Quinn Fabray to win meant that Finn was forever & always Quinn's. Quinn's property. Quinn's boy toy. Quinn's... -gulp- baby daddy. It wasn't fair. Girls like Quinn get whatever they want by snapping their fingers, while girls like Rachel have to work & break their backs to try to achieve even a fragment of what the "Quinns" of the world receive. She slumped all the way to her locker, where someone was waiting for him.

His name was Finn Hudson. His cute smile disappeared as soon as he saw her bloodshot eyes, her frown, her tear stained cheeks, and her defeated walk. Finn had no idea what to say, so instead he did the one thing he had wanted to do ever since their last kiss on the stage.  
Finn Hudson was kissing Rachel Berry.  
And they both felt the inevitable.  
They were meant for each other.  
There's only one word for that,  
its powerful and unexpected.  
It's called Fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is a continuation of my Finchel "Fate" story. However, the last one did not include any dialogue, just telling the story. I'll continue it, but make it with dialogue. Also, I was inspired to make a certain story about Finn and Rachel after I read one, but I'm not sure if I'll post it. Enjoy! :D**

"Finn Hudson! You cannot be doing this to me! And especially NOW? What the hell is your problem?!" Quinn Fabray angrily screamed at her boyfriend, who had just informed her he'd like to break up. The blonde haired cheerleader took a deep breath, and then took a moment to pray for forgiveness due to her use of profane language. "Why? After all, I'm pregnant with your child!" Quinn shouted directly to Finn, not noticing that 2 people were around the corner watching the entire ordeal. They were none other than Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman.

As Quinn and Finn entered a shouting match, Rachel stood on tiptoe and whispered in Noah's ear. "Noah, why did you bring me here to see this? How is this relevant to practicing for sectionals?!" Rachel whisper shouted while crouching, all while trying to prevent her short black skirt for riding up (the last thing she needed was for Noah to become sexually aroused). "Relax, Berry. You of all people should appreciate this. Mr. and Mrs. High school are breaking up." Rachel finally stood back up, as did Noah, who stood a few inches taller than her. "Oh, that's cockpoopy." The Mohawk haired jock rolled his eyes at her choice of words, but surprisingly did not comment and continued to listen. "She's pregnant, he'll never leave her. After all, Quinn Fabray can do no wrong, right?" she stated the last sentence in a sarcastic tone, which caused Puck to chuckle to himself. Damn, he missed her sarcasm.

"Look, I know that you have some unhealthy obsession with Finn, but I honestly thought that you would enjoy watching this. " His deep voice nearly resonated throughout the hallway, but luckily Finn and Quinn could not hear his outbreak. "Noah, you very well knew that I do not have an obsession with Finn." "Right, of course you don't. Except for that fact that you do. Why else would you break up with me? I'm a stud." He was actually genuinely curious about why she broke up with him. He assumed it was Finn. It always was. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because you're a heartless bastard who's completely full of himself?" she pretended to contemplate this for a second, tapping her finger to her chin. "Yup, that must be it." she answered herself. Then she walked away. Yes, walked away. From Noah Puckerman, football stud. He felt like he'd been dumped all over again, and he wasn't about to keep it that way.

So he followed her.

**Authors Note: End of chapter two (: This chapter was kind of Rachel/Puck. I think I'll make it a surprise to who ends up with who. EVERYONE PLEASE HELP WRITE MORE FINCHEL STORIES! I feel like the Glee archive is being invaded with Puckleberryness, which is fine, but Finchel matter too.**


End file.
